


a sign

by voldynose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, in a country that is conservative, mingyu's parents are politicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldynose/pseuds/voldynose
Summary: Mingyu's parents are politicians in a country that is conservative.





	a sign

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this 10 minutes before I decided to.post it hahahaha i love procrastinating

A knock on Wonwoo's door.

 

And of course, it's Mingyu. He lets him go inside. Mingyu brought something but Wonwoo is too busy thinking of what to say to him.

 

Mingyu is smiling and that irritates Wonwoo. Why is he smiling?!

 

They both start talking at the same time.

 

"Mingyu-"

"Wonwoo-" 

 

Wonwoo sighs. Mingyu speaks up.

 

"All right, you go first." with a smile in his face.

 

"I can't do this relationship anymore." Wonwoo lets out. Mingyu's smile disappears. He looks at Wonwoo and asks

 

"But why? Aren't we doing okay?"

 

"Mingyu, I can't be in this secret relationship anymore. It's hard on me. I want to hold your hands in public, I want to tell everyone that you're mine but I can't do that because of your parents. I need someone who won't be ashamed of me."

 

Mingyu is quiet. He looks at Wonwoo, studying his face. Until finally he lets out an audible sigh and smiles. Again, why the fuck is he smiling?!

 

"Why the hell are you smiling? I'm fucking breaking up with you." Wonwoo says, frustrated.

 

Mingyu just smiles at Wonwoo and hands him the thing he brought. It's a box. Medium size.

 

"Open it."

 

"Why would I open it?"

 

"Just open it before you decide you don't want me in your life anymore."

 

Wonwoo gives up and opens the box. It's a 'home sweet home' sign that people hang on their door.

 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Wonwoo asks, perplexed.

 

"I was gonna ask you to move in with me tonight since I already told my parents and they're okay with it. But since you want to break up... Can I have it back? I'm gonna put it on my new door." Mingyu says, calmly.

 

Mingyu stands up, ready to retrieve the sign when Wonwoo suddenly smiles from ear to ear.

 

"What?" Wonwoo asks, happiness reflecting on his voice. Smile reaching his eyes making his nose crinkle.

 

"I said, I was gonna ask you to move in with me but you said you wanted to break up so can I ha-"

 

Mingyu didn't finish the sentence because he was engulfed in a hug. A very tight hug. And now he's being kissed. On his cheeks, on his jaw, his nose, and of course, his lips. Mingyu breaks into a smile. He looks at Wonwoo's eyes and asks.

 

"So, are we breaking up or are you moving in?" 

 

"I think I need to see the place first." Wonwoo says with a cheeky grin.

 

 

 


End file.
